


Expressing Justifiable Concerns

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Graphics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: EventHorizon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crap graphic I made for a quote in the last chapter of EventHorizon's The Other Side of the Mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressing Justifiable Concerns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other Side of the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616480) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> I made this in about ten minutes with an app I picked because it was free and looked easy to use. There weren't a lot of options in it, and I had to save multiple versions of the graphic to get each set of text on. Each layer of text looked worse after each save, so it's not the best quality.
> 
> Mostly, I made this for myself, because Mycroft's line here really struck a chord with me. I don't like people to think they need to help me with things, so I keep a lot of things to myself, and it's usually a bad idea.
> 
> Anyway! The Other Side of the Mirror is an awesome fanfic that I urge you to go check out if you like A) Mystrade, Johnlock, or Skipthur (preferably all three, though), B) amazingly written fics, C) Greg washing sexy cars shirtless, D) Arthur being helpful in the most Arthur of ways E) Mycroft being clueless sometimes, ect. Really, I could go on forever about why I loved this fic. The Other Side of the Mirror is actually the sequel to Take Them Where you Find Them, which is equally amazing, but doesn't focus on Mystrade as much, mostly because the Mystrade is kinda behind the scenes still.
> 
> I'll stop yammering now and let you go read them.
> 
> The graphic itself should fit ipads, since that was what I made and tested it on, but I don't know about anything else.
> 
> EDIT: Sorry about that. Should be visible now!


End file.
